1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for providing at least one electric connection between two points through a pipe, such an electric connection possibly serving, among other things, for supplying certain apparatus from an electric source, or for transmitting coded informations in the form of electric signals.
This assembly may be used for example in a drill-pipe string. It may in this case transmit certain electrically coded information from the bottom of the well, such for example, as the direction of the well, the mechanical stresses exerted on certain parts, the temperature, the pressure, etc. . .
2. Description of the Prior Art
Approaches attempting to attenuate certain drawbacks of the devices of the prior art, such as those illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,096,359, 3,696,332 and 3,879,097, have been proposed by the applicant in French patent No. 2 530 876. However in use, these solutions have caused new drawbacks to appear, such as the need of machining pipe elements, the mechanical fragility of pipe element end connectors, the precarious electric insulation of the terminal or intermediate contacts, the wear of non interchangeable parts, the difficulties in dismantling, the difficulties in fitting, the manufacturing costs.
These drawbacks are overcome, or at least very substantially attenuated, by using the device of the present invention.